Indah Pada Waktunya
by Natacchi
Summary: Aku menyerah... untuk terus menunggu 'indah pada waktunya' milikku bersamamu. Karena itu, aku akan mencari 'indah pada waktunya' milikku sendiri, tanpa dirimu. Sayonara... —Oneshot. One-sided love Hinata to Naruto. Sequel from "Dear Diary". RnR?


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

=+..Sequel from "Dear Diary"..+=

**INDAH PADA WAKTUNYA**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

INDAH PADA WAKTUNYA © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing(s):**

One-sided love Hinata to Naruto, slight NaruSasu.

**Genre****(s)****:**

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated:**

K+

**Note****s****:**

normal: dialogue

_italic_+center: isi hati Hinata (bisa jadi poetry juga mungkin)

**Warnings:**

Sekuel "Dear Diary", BASED ON TRUE STORY. AU, OOC, slight Shounen-ai. Ga ada Sasuke yang muncul, namanya pun ga disebut. Tapi "dia" yang dimaksud disini adalah Sasuke.

If you understand this, then read it;

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**. Got it? Thank's.

.

**ENJOY!**

.

"Hinata-chan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi kau harus jujur."

"Ya?"

"Jika hari ini adalah hari jujur sedunia... Hal apa yang paling ingin kau utarakan padaku...?"

_Aku menyukaimu._

_Ingin rasanya aku mengucapkan dua kata sederhana itu sambil menatap indahnya langit di matamu._

_Tapi..._

_Aku belum sanggup._

_Belum._

_Belum saatnya aku mengucapkannya._

_Aku akan sabar menanti..._

_Menanti, hingga mendapat saat yang paling tepat untuk mengucapkannya._

_Tunggu aku..._

"Apa... Kita tak bisa menjadi sahabat baik...?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku akan menjadi sahabat baikmu, Hinata-chan! Kaulah sahabat terbaikku sekarang..."

_Betapa bahagianya aku mendengarmu mengucapkan hal itu._

_Meski tanpa kau tahu, aku selalu mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu._

_Tapi sebelum aku menemukan saat yang tepat..._

_Aku puas dengan hubungan yang kita bina sekarang._

.

* * *

.

"Hei, Hinata-chan... Aku... ingin menceritakan sesuatu... Boleh tidak?"

"Apa itu, Naruto-kun?"

"A-aku... Sedang menyukai seseorang..."

_Kau tahu?_

_Saat mendengar kalimat itu darimu, aku..._

_Aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar orang yang paling sial di dunia._

_Apa kau tahu mengapa?_

_Karena aku tahu._

_Aku tahu, orang itu bukanlah diriku._

_Seberapa sering pun aku berdoa kepada Tuhan..._

_Seberapa sering pun aku memberikan perhatian lebihku hanya kepadamu..._

_Seberapa sering pun aku berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku..._

_Aku tahu satu hal yang jelas terlihat di matamu saat menatapku._

_Kau tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari seorang 'sahabat'._

_Ya, aku tahu itu melebihi siapapun, bahkan melebihi dirimu sendiri._

_Andai kau tahu..._

_Hatiku yang selalu tersiksa..._

_Hatiku yang selalu tercabik-cabik..._

_Saat aku memikirkan..._

_Bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan bersama dengan orang lain di sisimu._

_Meninggalkanku, seperti sebuah mainan yang rusak dan tak berguna._

_Tapi apa kau tahu satu hal?_

_Aku tetap mencintaimu, meski aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti._

_Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu, dan terus berharap..._

_Semua akan indah pada waktunya._

_Ya, indah pada waktunya._

.

* * *

.

"Terimakasih kadonya, Hinata-chan! Ini bagus sekali!"

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya, Naruto-kun..."

"Oh ya, kurasa aku akan memberitahukanmu kabar yang sangat bagus sekarang!"

"Apa itu?"

"... Aku... sudah punya pacar!"

_Aku yang sedang melambung ke langit tertinggi..._

_Saat kau memberikan senyumanmu yang terindah, hanya untukku..._

_Langsung kau hempaskan dengan begitu kejam ke bumi, dengan cara yang paling tak terbayangkan olehku._

_Hatiku yang sedang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga indah..._

_Langsung kau rusak dengan badai tak terduga._

_Indah pada waktunya, eh?_

_Ingin rasanya aku tertawa miris melihat semua yang telah kulakukan selama ini._

_Tertawa, untuk segala kebodohan yang selama ini telah kuperbuat untukmu._

_Semua hal sia-sia dan tak berarti, yang kulakukan hanya untukmu._

_Hanya untuk dirimu seorang._

_Semuanya terjadi hanya karena itu_

_Hanya karena satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibirmu._

_Satu kalimat sederhana..._

_Yang meluluhlantakkan keseluruhan hati ini._

_Padahal..._

_Padahal aku percaya..._

_Percaya, semua akan indah pada waktunya._

_Seperti yang diinginkan oleh setiap orang yang sedang berharap akan sesuatu._

_Tapi..._

_Apakah tak ada 'indah pada waktunya' bagi semua pengorbananku untukmu?_

_Tak adakah?_

_Aku tetap menaruh harapan kecil di hatiku._

_Selalu berharap..._

_Berharap kau akan berpaling padaku._

_Apa aku bodoh?_

_Apa aku gila?_

_Mungkin ya._

_Aku bodoh karenamu._

_Aku gila karenamu._

_Semua... adalah karenamu._

_Karena itu..._

_Aku tak akan menyerah._

_Aku hanya akan menunggu..._

_Ya, menunggu 'indah pada waktunya' milikku seorang._

'_Indah pada waktunya' milikku,_

'_indah pada waktunya' bersama denganmu._

.

* * *

.

"Hinata-chan... Aku tak sanggup berpisah darinya selama itu..."

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, dia hanya pergi ke Iwagakure selama dua minggu..."

"Dua minggu bagaikan dua abad bagiku, Hinata-chan..."

"Tak selama itu, Naruto-kun, bersabarlah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar?! Hanya dia orang yang kucintai... Dan aku tidak suka jika harus berjauhan dengan orang yang kucintai... Meski hanya dua minggu lamanya. Aku rindu... padanya..."

_Tiap kata yang keluar dari bibirmu..._

_Membuat harapanku serasa akan musnah._

_Membuat hatiku seperti makin hancur..._

_Hancur sehancur-hancurnya._

_Aku penasaran._

_Penasaran, apakah perasaanmu padanya lebih dalam daripada perasaanku padamu?_

_Aku bingung._

_Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

_Akhirnya aku memutuskan..._

_Untuk tetap menunggu 'indah pada waktunya' milikku._

_Dan tetap menahan derita ini, sampai saat-saat bahagiaku menampakkan wujudnya._

_Menunggu... Kau membalas perasaanku dengan tulus._

.

* * *

.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau pernah mendengar lagu ini?"

"Ya, orang yang paling kusayangi pernah mengajakku untuk mendengarnya."

"... Menurutku bagus sekali, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus, kekasihku juga bilang begitu."

"... A-ah, apa kau punya manga terbaru?"

"Tidak. Pacarku tak suka manga."

"..."

"... Maaf, Hinata-chan, aku mau bertemu dengan kekasihku dulu. Jaa."

_Kini kau menjauhiku._

_Kenapa aku tahu?_

_Tentu saja karena sifat dinginmu yang mendadak muncul setiap aku berusaha berbicara denganmu..._

_Juga kata-kata berlebihan yang kau ucapkan untuk orang yang paling kau kasihi._

_Tak perlu 'kan mengucapkan 'pacar' atau 'kekasihku' saat berbicara denganku?_

_Tak bisakah kau hanya menyebut namanya?_

_Atau... Tak mengaitkannya dengan obrolan kita?_

_Aku bahkan tak menyinggung soal dirinya saat berbicara denganmu, tapi kau._

_Kau yang selalu menyebutkannya._

_Kau terlalu berlebihan, membuatku muak._

_Kau seolah ingin berkata padaku,_

"_Menjauhlah, dan berhenti mendekatiku. Aku sudah punya pacar."_

_Itukah yang ingin kau sampaikan?_

_Kurasa kau tahu, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu._

_Karena aku tahu, kau tak sepolos itu mengenai perasaan orang lain._

_Kau hanya pura-pura tak mengerti._

_Pura-pura tak tahu segalanya._

_Padahal setiap orang yang melihat perbuatanku untukmu..._

_Pasti akan tahu tentang perasaanku._

_Hanya kau yang tak tahu,_

_atau bisa disebut..._

_Pura-pura tak tahu._

_Apakah aku tetap harus bertahan?_

_Apakah aku__ bisa__ bertahan?_

_Sementara kau semakin jauh dariku..._

_Jauh meninggalkanku, bersama dengan dirinya..._

_Tak memperdulikanku..._

_Yang selalu mengharapkan singgasana termegah di hatimu._

_Bahkan sekarang kau menggeser posisiku di hatimu._

_Dari satu tempat bernama 'sahabat',_

_menuju ke __satu __tempat bernama 'teman tak berarti'._

_Itukah hal yang kudapat selama menjadi salah satu orang terdekatmu?_

_Dibuang seperti sampah tak berarti?_

_Aku berusaha membencimu._

_Aku berusaha melupakanmu._

_Tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya..._

_Aku tak bisa..._

_Seberapa kuatnya hatiku berusaha..._

_Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu._

"_Ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain."_

_Hanya kalimat itu yang selalu kurapalkan seperti mantra jika hati ini mulai memikirkanmu._

_Tapi aku tak kuasa..._

_Tak kuasa menahan keinginan untuk terus memikirkanmu..._

_Untuk terus mengharapkan cinta dari dirimu..._

_Meski aku tahu,_

_kau takkan pernah menjadi milikku._

_Selamanya._

_Takkan pernah berubah..._

_Walau apapun yang terjadi._

_Aku menyerah._

_Menyerah untuk terus menunggumu._

_Menyerah untuk terus menunggu 'indah pada waktunya' milikku bersamamu._

_Cukup sudah waktu yang kusia-siakan untuk dirimu._

_Cukup sudah._

_Aku akan mencari 'indah pada waktunya' milikku sendiri tanpa dirimu._

_Aku tak akan mengganggumu..._

_Mengganggu 'indah pada waktunya' milikmu saat ini, bersamanya._

_Meskipun aku tahu..._

_Hatiku takkan sepenuhnya melupakanmu._

_Tapi aku harap kita bisa sama-sama bahagia dengan 'indah pada waktunya' milik kita masing-masing._

_Aku takkan menunggumu lagi._

_Selamat tinggal, cintaku..._

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun... Aishiteru..."

**~OWARI~**

**Author's note:**

Yeah, aku PUAS. XD

Setelah sekian lama memendam rasa sakit hati karena 'dia', saia tak tahu harus membuat curahan hati ke mana...

Dan akhirnya...

Jadilah fic gaje ini. X3

Kalo dibaca pisah-pisah dengan prekuelnya ga apa-apa kok, ini jadi sekuel karena ceritanya didasarkan pada kisah nyata yang sama, dan ada potongan-potongan kisah di "Dear Diary" disini, yang diberi tambahan tentang perasaan Hinata. ^^

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima... :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
